Olimar's Final Visit
by Twilit Lady of Majesty
Summary: After finding his working companion, Louie, Olimar decides to return to the planet and do some exploring on his own. Little does he know, the he's just gotten himself into the worst situation he could have wanted... -Rated T for possible violence and scary stuff- -Genre may change depending on how it ends-
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- So guys, expect this story to be infrequently/unperiodically updated. This could be my most updated or least updated.. It all depends on if I feel like writing on this one. Fancy language takes me a long time to write (considering I'm doing this at two in the morning sometimes) so please excuse the infrequent fancy language. I don't own Pikmin. This is supposed to be after Pikmin 2, but not Pikmin 3 (I don't even have_ _that yet (it hasn't even been released yet)) so please excuse anything that doesn't correlate to the third Pikmin or the two before. This does have its relations to them, but it isn't a direct spinoff. Please enjoy this story, as I know I love Pikmin myself (partly because it scared the living poop out of me sometimes) So, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy it! :D_

::.:..:...:...:...:..:.::

Chapter 1 - Exploration

His space ship lands with grace, the only thing disturbed by the arrival is dirt on the ground. The captain steps from his ship, smiling slightly. He has just returned from a short visit to his home planet, Hocotate.

The sky is a deep red, the colors orange and yellow mingling with it. Clouds are scattered over the horizon, blocking the rising sun.

Olimar's smile grows as he approaches the center of the landing sight. His faithful companion, Louie, has taken leave from work after being stuck on this planet for who-knows-how-long.

Taking in a breath, he exhales into his whistle, the noise piercing the morning silence. Three onion-shaped space crafts float down from the sky. They land around him just as gracefully as he landed.

The small man approaches the blue-colored onion, and begins to call the pikmin waiting inside. As they exit, Olimar rushes from onion to onion, calling various amounts of pikmin out.

He returns to the center of the landing sight, and blows his whistle once more. The small creatures crowd around him, the only emotion conveyed is happiness.

Olimar crouches down next to one, and pets it's head, the antenna-leaf bouncing back into place after being flattened. He smiles, and stands up once more. His eyes float to the space ship as he debates whether to take purple and white pikmin. He shakes his head and turns the opposite way.

Olimar pushes his way through the crowd of pikmin. He scans the area infront of him with his eyes as he walks forward. Various plants and trees litter the ground, the only thing preventing them from overgrowing is the lack of water nearby.

Olimar strolls through the dirt-covered ground, kicking up stones and rocks. His mind is calm, only a few notes of worry playing their rhythm behind the melody of happiness. His mind is at ease here, where he doesn't have to worry about anything.

He slows to a stop in front of a tree stump, as it blocks his way. Olimar calls a yellow pikmin over, and picks it up in his hands. He tosses it to the top of the stump, and waits as it begins to break down a fence on the opposite side.

Almost an hour has passed. Olimar eventually threw more of the yellow pikmin to the fence, in the hopes to speed up the process. They've completed about three fourths of the work, and only a small portion of the fence remains.

Olimar sits against the side of the trunk, relaxing with the pikmin that are unable to reach the fence. Some of the blue and red pikmin play in the dirt together, while some laze about in the chilled, autumn air lulling them to sleep.

As Olimar's eyes begin to fall closed, the returning yellow pikmin jolt him awake. He jumps up from his spot, and blows the whistle, causing all of the pikmin to jump to his attention. Olimar begins to walk again, scouting out the area for a possible way to climb onto the trunk. He pokes and prods at the leaves and foliage surrounding it, in the hopes of finding a way on.

As he turns to reach where he began, he spots a shallow incline nearby. Olimar calls his pikmin to attention once more, as none wish to be left behind, and he begins to find his way to the top of the stump.

After what could have been hours of searching, Olimar finally stumbles across the ruined fence destroyed by the pikmin earlier.

He jumps over the rubble, as to avoid being hurt. The pikmin simply weave their way through the chunks of rock and dirt, quickly catching up afterwards.

As Olimar waits for the creatures to return, he observes the scenery around him. It appears that there are only minor changes since his visit several years ago. Water has begun to dry up where it was plentiful before, trees and other plants have begun to wilt, and the usual flowers containing seeds to produce more pikmin are few and far between. His eyes water as he holds back tears of disappointment.

The sun is high in the sky now, the hot rays glaring down at him. Olimar quickly becomes impatient while waiting for the final pikmin to catch up.

Their feet are running as fast as they can, trying to keep up with those in front of them. As they reach Olimar, they lay on the ground in exhaustion.

Olimar looks at the pikmin below him, and let's out a sigh of relief. They've all arrived.

He blows his whistle, and the small creatures jump to attention. He smiles in triumph, and begins to lead them in the direction of what appears on his map as a cave. The stump leads onto a level section of ground, allowing Olimar and his companions easy access to the area surrounding the cave.

The small captain explores around for a while, hoping to find any sign of a cave. He did find one lead, but it just ended up with a dead end.

Olimar has begun to wander aimlessly now, hoping with all of his might to find a cave.

His cheeks are stained with the remnants of dried tears. His day has been overwhelming to him. So much so that he'd been pushed to the point of crying. Landing on an alien planet, reuniting with friends that you haven't seen in years, and searching for hours on end for a cave has taken its toll on one of the only two space captains of Hocotate.

He looks into the sky, and the sun had begun to set. The light blue sky is beginning to shift to red, no clouds there to soften the switch.

Olimar sighs, and begins to drag his feet while trying to find us way back to the ship. The pikmin accompanying him are just as tired as he is.

As he is returning, the air around him begins to get humid and cold. A light blue glow is coming from some nearby bushes.

His eyes light up in joy, and he feels that life have been put back into him. He calls his pikmin to attention, as some are lagging behind the others.

Olimar rushes forward, and pushes his way through the bushes.

He digs trough the leaves and branches until he comes across a hole in the ground. It's identical to the ones seen in the past. A smile grows on his face. This could be what he's been searching for all day.

Olimar's miniature space ship computer floats down next to him.

"Olimar," It says, the metallic voice rusty from years of being left unsed," Captain Olimar, it appears that there are dangerous monsters down there. Once you go in, you cannot return to the surface. Do you wish to proceed?"

Olimar quickly nods, and turns to the hole in the ground. The computer flys in before him, and dissapears into the darkness. Olimar calls his pikmin to attention, and readies himself.

The small captain takes a breath, and jumps in.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N- Dear Lord I'm lazy at updating stuff. Lol it hasn't been updated since September? Lol I'm too lazy to check. I go back to school tomorrow (I'm on winter break) so like, it probably won't get updated for awhile, but whatever. Thanks for reading, this and being all cool with me being lazy. And also, I greatly apologize if this chapter doesn't relate whatsoever to the last one because after several months of not even thinking about this story, I hardly have a clue as to what it's about. But, you're here to enjoy the story, so-_

::.:..:...:...:...:..:.::

Chapter 2 - The Beginning of the End

Olimar and his group of tiny companions carefully step through the thin grass growing in the cavern they dropped into. A silent, musty breeze blows through the air, causing some of the pikmin to shiver. Particles of wet and dry dirt cling to the transparent helmet of Olimar's.

Their steps become less timid after awhile, and soon they're walking as if they're in the middle of a shopping mall. The pikmin become enthralled in the various grains of sand, dirt, and dust they kick up. Olimar feels the water covered walls of the cave, and he instantly knows something is amiss.

The captain quickly gathers the pikmin and attempts to proceed further into the cavern. Several of the pikmin try to keep him from continuing, but he ignores their pleading. The cave has piqued his curiosity, and there's no pulling him away now.

The air gradually gets colder and wetter, the further Olimar ventures. Condensation is beginning to form on his helmet, and the captain has to repeatedly wipe it away in order to see.

Several of the pikmin are picking at the ground, but Olimar doesn't take notice. He just continues forward, engaged in exploring the cave.

As the group reaches the back wall of the cave, the blue mist returns. A hole leading further into the cave awaits Olimar and his pikmin.

Although it is quite enticing, Olimar resists the urge to immediately continue downwards. This floor of the cave hasn't had any surprises, no treasure, no enemies, thus causing Olimar to stay.

Several of the pikmin remain closer to the front, digging in the ground. Olimar immidiately rushes over, his mind flying. He puts all of the pikmin to work, digging up the item of mystery. His excitement is bubbling out of him, a smile wide across his face, his eyes bright.

As the top of the item begins to show, the ground begins to tremble. Dust, sand, dirt, and rocks fall from the ceiling. A once small stream of water is now larger, and a threat towards the pikmin. Olimar falls to the ground, hoping that whatever's happening won't kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - _

_Hey guys, I'm feeling mega inspiration for this story right now, so like, lol yeah- I dont know what Olimar breathes (it isn't oxegen for sure, so ive gone with carbon dioxide...) oh and also, I'm going to write this story without dialogue (besides the ship when moving to different levels of the cave) just cause I've never done it before, and I don't picture the game Pikmin as a loud, talkative game... Have fun reading this chapter! Thanks!_

::.:..:...:...:...:..:.::

Chapter 3 - Waterfalls

The trembling comes to a stop, yet Olimar remains clinging to the ground. He shivers in fear inside his homemade spacesuit. On the other hand, the pikmin are going chaotic. They run wildly about, some screaming, others shaking water off of them.

The captain stands up when he feels that it's safe to do so, and smiles. Although everything around him is falling into insanity, he's positive it was just a one time thing, and that everything will be okay.

He blows his whistle, the high pitched sound cutting through the screams and shouts of the pikmin. They immediately turn to Olimar, and wait for him to move.

The captain scans over the group of pikmin before him. Some are covered in mud, others scratched, but most are perfectly fine. The dirt kicked up by the pikmin has settled, and the item they were attempting to recover has been reburied. He gives a small sigh, and turns back towards the hole leading to the rest of the cave.

Olimar approaches it, and an instant wave of cold hits him. The sound of running water echoes around him and the pikmin, and fear rushes through him. His group of small companions look around, searching for the source of the noise.

Before thinking, Olimar jumps into the hole, delving deeper into the cavern with the pikmin.

Olimar lands face first in the moist soil, quickly followed by the mass of pikmin he chose to take with him. The sound of water has softened, but it's still loud enough to cause Olimar fear. He shudders, and his eyes shoot about, looking at every stream of water in sight. The sound of water grows louder by the second, and Olimar knows he's in trouble.

He quickly sends a breath of air through his whistle, and the pikmin jump to attention. He counts them, and rushes into the second floor of the cave.

Puddles have formed on the floor, and the streams are growing rapidly. The pikmin now have to dodge the water, it's become too much of a risk for them to run through. The air suddenly grows cold, but the usual blue glow and fog aren't accompanying it. Water droplets are flying on to Olimar's helmet, and the sound of water is all he can hear. The small captain glances over his shoulder, and is met with a terrifying sight. Water is filling the cave, and is about to reach his precious pikmin. Tears form in his eyes, he knows he can escape, he has a helmet on, with a hearty supply of carbon dioxide which should last him the swim to the surface, but only the blue pikmin will survive the swim.

He glances around, the first of many tears streaming down his face, looking for an object, maybe a place to leave the pikmin to survive. A small crevice here and there, but besides that, the walls and ground is bare.

As Olimar turns a corner, water is quickly rising under his feet. His breath quickens from the already fast pace, and tears are pouring down his face. The shouts of the pikmin sound out from around him, and he turns to get a last look at his faithful companions. He stops, the water rising around him, and scans over the pikmin. As his eyes reach the last one, they're pulled to an object riding above the water. A plate. Hope floods through him, and he instantly knows how to save the pikmin.

Olimar calls his many companions close to him, and begins tossing them at the plate, most landing on top, some landing on the side. As he throws the last one, he climbs aboard, and releases a shaky sigh of relief. He and the pikmin are safe for the time being.


	4. Chapter 4

Water swirls all around the team's makeshift boat. Occasional splashes of the dirt-riddled water douse the creatures, causing them to shiver.

Olimar, on the other hand, has taken to the edge of the plate, nervous as to what could be happening. The water rushes beneath his eyes, casting brown and dark blue reflections on the transparent glass of the captain's helmet. He swallows nervously, as tiny drops of water collide with his suit. Nothing can permeate the fabric, it's made to withstand these kinds of conditions. But, there's always a risk.

Olimar sits back down, checking behind him to make sure he doesn't squish one of his companions. His eyes drift up from the yellow-white porcelain beneath him, to the mass of pikmin beside him.

The creatures jump and twist about, dodging the various pebbles and rocks the water has flung at them. The purple ones, though, seem to have offered themselves as a sort of shield, sacrificing their chubby bodies to protect the scrawnier ones. The dance performed by the teammates is quite a spectacle. With the entire picture completed, it appears to be mass chaos, but with an underlying sense of order.

Olimar sighs, taking comfort in the fact that he's still able to see his breath hit the glass of his helmet. The only thing illuminating the tiny area around him, is the light perched atop his head. The pikmin don't seem to mind, though. Perhaps they're used to such odd conditions.

The captain returns his focus to the water in front of him, growing anxious as time passes. His hands clutch madly at the edge of the plate, keeping him steady, and from flying off of the back. His eyes widen, and he swallows nervously, as he leans over the water a bit more, to examine it.

A red pikmin stumbles up to its leader, and grabs the fabric on Olimar's arm. It gives a slight tug, hoping to catch his attention. The captain doesn't respond, too engrossed in the water's hypnotic abilities to notice the creature trying to tell him something. The pikmin pulls a bit harder on Olimar's suit.

The captain flinches, and then looks down at the member of his crew. The pikmin offers a hug, stretching out its arms as wide as possible. Olimar smoothes down the leaf on its head, not wanting to crush its fragile body. It snuggles close, hiding itself beneath the white fabric of Olimar's spacesuit.

Olimar grits his teeth, and despite the darkness, glances behind the plate. Nothing but the dimly illuminated splashes of dirty water. He purses his lips, and stands, slightly unsteady, due to the plate's rapidly increasing speed.

The pikmin have not stopped their fearful dance. They continue bouncing about, dodging the stones and bits of tree root hurled at them. The music they dance to is drowned out by the sound of rushing water.

Olimar collapses next to a group of purple and yellow pikmin huddled together, and does not stir.

_A/N_

_Short. Chapter. Anyways, that doesn't matter, the next one will have PLENTY of action ;D_

_So, thanks for reading, and have a great day!_

_-Twilit Lady of Majesty_


End file.
